Tar Baby
Tar Baby is the first episode of Deutschland 86. Synopsis Banished for his sins in 1983, Martin wallows in limbo until his Aunt Lenora conscripts him into her plan to drum up hard currency abroad. Plot It's 1986 and Lenora is in her Cape Town apartment watching a TV report about the political situation in the country when Rose enters to tell her about a situation with an arms deal. They leave the apartment together and leave the building via separate elevators. Rose acts as Lenora's chauffer and drives to the pier where the latter has a meeting with General de Graaf from the South African Army to give him an update about the arms deal. He warns her she has 73 hours to get his arms or he's going to go with the Americans. Lenora goes to meet Tischbier in a bar and he tells her that he's reporting to Annett Schneider. He also tells her to contact Martin Rauch in order to help her get an arms deal. Meanwhile in East Germany, at HVA HQ a meeting is being held to discuss the dire situation they are finding themselves in. Annett is also there working for them and the table is introduced to Barbara Dietrich, who is a financial consultant in the StäV. They discuss plans on how to make money and while Annett fears its capitalistic Barbara says it's only for survival. Schweppenstette is waiting outside the room and talks to Fuchs after the meeting ends. He has been demoted after the events of 1983 and is only allowed back into the room under Annett's supervision. Schweppenstette gets a phone call from Lenona asking about Martin's whereabouts and is led to an orphanage, where she finds him playing the piano. He is not too happy to see her and storms off but Lenora just wants to talk to him. He goes to his room and she sees his photo of his son Max, using that in a bid to bring his defences down but he knows she's lying, saying that she's never met his son. They are interrupted by some other orphans who want to play a board game with Martin. Lenora eventually asks Martin to come to Cape Town with her and when they leave the room he agrees to do so on one condition - when their mission is over he gets to see his son. One of the orphans, Roberto, is upset when Martin gets in a car to leave. Annett arrives at Ingrid's apartment to pick up Max, who's sleeping, but agrees to leave him there while she works. Back in Cape Town, Lenora introduces a cleaned up Martin to Rose, who's an operative with the ANC. They are fighting apartheid in South Africa and are an ally of East Germany. Back at Lenora's apartment they discuss their plan of action: Martin will act as a salesman for a made up West German weapons manufacturer to sell illegal arms to the South African Army. Martin doesn't understand why they are doing this until Lenora tells him that the East is heavily in debt and there is a lack of food and medical supplies. Meanwhile, Schweppenstette is at an East German restaurant with Annett and they are meeting a Mr. Amend, a pharmaceutical company owner who wants to test a new drug on humans. He reveals it's a new drug for AIDS and he's prepared to pay them a lot of money for an eight-week trial. Back in Cape Town, Martin and Lenora head to a tennis club and literally bump into Frank and Brigitte Winkelmann, the former who is the West German Trade Commissioner. They require his signature to get the weapons needed for de Graaf out of customs. While Frank and Lenora leave to meet someone, Brigitte and Martin start chatting to each other and she hands him a book, which he notices was written by Thomas Posmiski. Lenora tries to get Frank to sign the customs papers but he tells her to ring his secretary but signs the credit card receipt. The Winkelmanns leave but Brigitte hands them her business card. Lenora obtains Frank's signature after bumping into the waiter and causing a scene. Back in East Germany, Walter and Annett at a hospital talking to Tina Fischer, Thomas' sister who works as a doctor. Another doctor gives them the documents needed for the hospital to participate in the drug trials and they begin experimenting on patients. Back at the dock in Cape Town, Martin and Lenora meet de Graaf. They hand over the forged documents and Martin gives an explanation about the weapons. The general says that he plans to blow up something in Angola and although Martin is concerned he continues with his demonstration but then beats up the guys with the weapon. They make a run for it before they are accosted by another guy who wishes to see what they have in their truck. Fortunately, they arrive safely back to Lenora's apartment where she curses their disastrous mission but Martin says he did not want to see the oil refinery blown up as it's next to the orphanage. However, all she is concerned about is saving East Germany until Martin comes up with a suggestion about selling the arms to Angola. They don't trust each other. Back in East Germany, Schweppenstette returns to his apartment, makes himself dinner and turns on an episode of 'The Love Boat'. Music Gallery The gallery for Tar Baby can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Premiere